


Canoodling

by KouUsagi



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, just some warners making out nothing heavy, warnercest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouUsagi/pseuds/KouUsagi
Summary: “Next time you guys decide to play Make-outmania, don’t involve me as the tie breaker.” || T for make out sessions between the Warners.
Relationships: Wakko/Dot, Yakko/Dot, Yakko/Wakko, yakko/wakko/dot
Kudos: 21





	Canoodling

The evening had finally approached the city of Burbank, the sun setting just behind the iconic WB water tower made Dot realize that it was just about time for her to leave for her dear friend’s slumber party. Not only was she a friend, but she also made cameos on her show. Hanging out with Babs Bunny and the rest of her female entourage was always a joy to Dot since she barely had girls close to her age to hang out with.

“Ok! I'm leaving!” Dot yelled as she began to open the tower door, picking up her absurdly large sleep-over bag and positioning it on her back as if it weighed absolutely nothing. The slight sound of whimpering had caught her attention and when she turned around she realized it was Wakko with watery puppy eyes, “Come on Wakko don’t be like that. It’s nothing personal it’s just an all girl event.”

Wakko sighed, “Yeah, yeah I know.” he loved hanging out with his sister, especially since she got a new makeup kit to try out. However whatever ingredient was in that kit caused Wakko to break out, not Dot or even Yakko had any type of allergic reaction. Maybe Wakko’s skin was a bit more sensitive than theirs.

Wakko was a very confident kid. Dressing up, dressing down, cross dressing, make up—he didn't care, he was sure that he looked fantastic either way; Dot was very creative he loved the way she layered eye shadow and the colors she mixed to make the prettiest shades of lipstick. He was just pretty bummed that their bonding moment would be postponed because of her sleepover at Babs’, but Wakko finally gave her a smile, “Sure ‘ya don’t wanna reconsider?”

Dot scoffed, “I’ll be back before you guys could even miss me!” imitating their older brother, she blew a kiss “Goodnight everybody!”

“Hey, that’s my shtick!” Yakko exclaimed as he came from the kitchen to see his baby sister off. She giggled and gave her final wave before leaping off the balcony and deploying a parachute from her bag so she could land safely and skipped to the edge of the Warner lot to the bus stop. Wakko’s smile faltered when she left and he sighed, slumping into the couch.

“Hey Wak, she’ll be back Sunday. We can have our own guy’s night!” He proposed, hoping his optimism would cheer his brother up. Now that he thought about it, Wakko was never this down when Dot went to sleepovers; he wondered what the issue was. Yakko sat next to him on the couch, “What’s the matter?” Wakko began to fidget with his hands.

The truth was a bit deeper than that, could he trust Yakko with it? What would he think? He was always certain that his big brother would love him unconditionally but this was something completely off the radar. “Wakko...C’mon you can tell me anything, you know that.”

“I think Dot has a crush on Babs.” He blurted out with folded his arms.  
Yakko thought about it, if anything he was sure that he saw Babs as someone she admired, like a big sister.  
  
“How do you figure that?” Wondering just wear the accusation came from. Wakko began to fidget with his hands again; this time he turned away from his brother. “Wakkooo…have you been reading Dot’s diary again?”

“No, not this time.” He took a deep breath and faced his elder, “’Ya know how I don’t playing dress up with Dot?” Yakko nodded, “Well a little after I began participating with her…”

He continued with a flashback...

Wakko sat as still as he could as Dot outlined his lips with liner and applied a wine colored shade to his lips. “There we go...” she drawled out as she finished applying. Dot had gone all out again with dressing Wakko up: black pumps, a fitted blue dress, a brunette wig that she had styled with stray bangs and twin braids that hung over his shoulders. “You’re such a doll!” she took a step back and examined her work, red smoky eyelids, a little bit of pink blush on his cheeks. “Now strike a pose!” and Wakko did just that. He placed a hand behind his head and stuck his leg out, lifting the hem of his dress just above his knee.

Dot couldn’t help but laugh, “Ok, ok! Now tell me if you like it!” she held up her hand mirror and Wakko examined her work. He had to admit he looked amazing and Dot was had gotten a lot better at applying makeup than when she initially started, the eyeliner was actually on his eye.  
“Faboo!” He moved the mirror in various angles to get a better view of himself, he really liked her work, but he didn’t care for the pigtails. “Can I unbraid them?” He asked while twirling a braid with his finger.

“But they look so nice, like a pair of rabbit ears!” She pushed the mirror down causing him to look at her with the biggest grin. “Hey, Wakko?”

“Hm-mm?!” Before the middle sibling knew it he felt a pair of lips on his, his _sister’s_ lips. Wakko was stunned, but he was also allured…? She pulled away and held up the mirror to her face, analyzing her lips, “Wow I didn’t expect that to transfer on so smoothly.” She said mainly to herself.

Wakko shook his head, “W-What was that?”  
  
Dot cocked her head while answering the obvious “A kiss? Duh!”  
  
“Yeah, but why?” Of course he _knew_ but _his sister_ had just kissed him!  
  
“Well it was way easier to transfer it by lip than applying it by hand.” She shrugged.

“Huh, well you missed a spot.” He clicked a little closer in his heels as a puzzled Dot looked back into the mirror, “What? Where?!”

Wakko pushed the mirror down and pressed his lips to hers, adding a bit more pressure to her lips before pulling away. He used his thumb to carefully wipe the edge of her lips of any lipstick that might have smudged.

Dot just stared at her brother, like something awakened in her, “Wanna practice kissing?”

“Uh..sure?” He answered and Dot slowly went in and pecked her brother a few more times on the lips, “But what do you need practice for?”

Dot rolled her eyes and shook her head, now erupting into light laughter. Her middle brother could be so dense, but it was cute. “Just so I can be a certified kissing expert when the time arises.”

Wakko gave his trademark goofy grin, his tongue exposed out the corner of his mouth. He never thought he’d like kissing his sister; she had really soft lips, softer than anyone else he’s ever kissed anyway.

It was here that Wakko and Dot began their secret practice make out sessions, but after a while Wakko began to feel a certain way. He enjoyed their practice sessions, but he noticed they only ever practiced when Wakko was dressed up which led him to believe that maybe she was crushing on a girl and she was just pretending he was her crush. Dot didn’t have many girlfriends her age but he noticed how much she admired their pink bunny friend.

“And for about the last couple of months it’s been like that.” Wakko ended his flashback. “You know how I said I’d try anything once? Well I tried it and I’m glad I did.”

Yakko was blown away, his siblings were making out behind his back and he didn’t suspect a thing. Well played. He was silent taking in all this information.

“Say something Yakko, you’re making me nervous. Do you hate us? Are we gross? Are you g—!”

Yakko shushed his brother by grabbing his cheeks to stare at him with the utmost assurance. “Chill out baby bro, you know I could never disown you guys, you’re all I have!” Yakko let go of his face and placed a hand on his shoulder, “So you like to tongue your little sister, I still love you guys.”

Wakko heaved a relieved sigh that turned into a chuckle, “I know what you mean by ‘you’d like her if you kissed her—” Wakko’s brows furrowed together realizing something; Yakko could be flirty with Dot every now and then. “Wait! Do you and Dot..?”

“Uuuuuuhh...Some...times…” He hesitated to answer brushing it off quickly, “What makes you so sure she as a crush on Babs?” Yakko and Babs were pretty close themselves; if the pink bunny knew of any feelings they had towards each other he was sure she would have told him. After all that was his little sister.

Wakko wasn’t so sure about the theory himself, the suspicion was something that played in the back of his mind. “I don’t know, it’s just a feeling. But I guess I could be wrong.”

Yakko placed his fingers on his chin thoughtfully, “Did you ever think that maybe she just likes how you look dressed up? I gotta say, it is kinda cute.” He smirked at his brother while wriggling his brow his, face a little closer than Wakko realized. The younger scoffed and pushed his brother away by the face, “C’mon give big brother a kiss, too!”

“N-No way!” Yakko pushed himself onto his brother knocking him over on the couch so he could assault his brother’s face with kisses, “Ah! Haha! Stop it Yakko, hahaha..aahh..gross!!”

“Ah, don’t be like that Wak!” He continued kissing his brother’s face, until Wakko finally separated them by placing his hand over his face.

“Alright, alright! But just one.” Yakko grinned in his brother’s hand, once he let it down Yakko leaned forward enough to stare at his brother through half lidded eyes. Wakko could feel his cheeks warming up; he hoped they weren’t changing shades, “Don’t make it weird.”

Yakko chortled, “I’ll try my best.” The sarcasm dripping in his voice. Wakko figured he liked kissing Dot, why would Yakko be any different? When he felt he was ready he closed his eyes and cautiously leaned in and pressed his lips to Yakko’s. Experimenting just a bit with soft pecking until Yakko parted his lips a bit in between kisses, Wakko slipped his tongue in; taking his older brother aback. His kiss was sweet and bold; he could tell that he and Dot were practicing with each other. Yakko’s hand slid behind his brother’s head to scratch behind his ear awarding him with a happily hummed, “Mmm…”

Yakko pulled away just a bit, “That wasn’t so bad, was it?” he smirked while his hand continued to scratch behind his brother’s ear.

Wakko purred, “Hmm, not _so_ bad; I see why Dot comes to me for practice though.” He joked with a smirk.

Yakko sat up offended, “If you think _your_ kissing game is stronger than mine, then you’re sorely mistaken.”

Wakko raised an unamused brow, sitting up to get in Yakko’s face “That a challenge?”

“No, it’s a fact.” He shot back; before he knew it Wakko had gripped his shoulders and crashed his lips into his brothers. His tongue slipped into his big brother’s mouth, playing with Yakko’s tongue before sliding over his fangs. Yakko blushed and cupped Wakko’s cheeks, trying to keep up with his younger brother’s movements; one of his hands eventually found its way back to Wakko’s ear and Yakko scratched causing his brother to moan in delight; his tail wagging. Wakko slowly pulled away from the kiss to nip at Yakko’s lip, his tail flicked with excitement as Wakko carefully bit down and nibbled with a playful growl, causing Yakko to lightly laugh and dive in for another kiss, falling on top of Wakko and lightly ticking his sides. Wakko began to squirm while trying to keep up with kissing his brother, but Yakko pulled away to shower his face and neck with kisses.

Wakko’s laughter filled the living room. “Still think..you’re the…better kisser?” he taunted between kisses.

“Hahahh- oh yeah! Th..haha-the best ahaha!!”

Yakko rolled his eyes, “There’s gotta be _some_ way to establish Water Tower’s Next Top Kisser.” Yakko’s thoughts would end there. The sound of the tower door swinging open broke the eldest’s concentration and he froze right in the middle of kissing his brother’s neck; Wakko’s voice instantly went silent.

“Hey guys I forgot my…” The boys looked at each other and then to their sister who just seemed to be gawking at them “Are you guys making out?”

Yakko then looked to Wakko with a knowing look, as if to answer his question from before.

Wakko sat up, pushing Yakko off of him, and the couch, to make his way over to his sister “Hey Dot, who do you think is the better kisser him..” Dot squeaked when he placed his hand beneath her jaw line, gripping her neck and kissed her with his tongue to boost his ratings. He pulled back to smirk at her “or me?”

Yakko got up and stiff armed Wakko from Dot “Hey! They save the best for last!” He pulled a dazed Dot by her wrist and with his other hand held her waist and dipped her. Dot’s head was still swimming from Wakko’s kiss and her face reddened as her older brother planted his lips on hers and engaged in a quick, heated make out session.

Dot went limp in her brother’s arm, her face was flushed with adorned with a dizzy look from being bombarded with kisses “I..I just forgot to get my lip gloss making kit...” she managed to mumble out.

The boys looked at each other and laughed sheepishly, “Sorry sis.” they apologized as Yakko let her go from his embrace to let her collect her kit from her room.

“So who do ‘ya thinks’ the better kisser?” Wakko asked as he and his brother eagerly waited for their sister’s reply as she made her way out of the tower.

Dot rolled her eyes, “Next time you guys decide to play Make-outmania, don’t involve me as the tie breaker.” She sighed.

“C’mon Dot! Make your pick.” Yakko pushed.

Wakko joined in, “Yeah, which one of us is best kisser?”

Dot turned and faced her brothers with a grin that bared her fangs, “Are you guys’ crazy? It’s me!” She emphasized by jabbing her thumb into her chest, “I taught you fools everything you know! Or did you forget?”

The Warner brother’s looked at each other with defeated looks and shrugged their shoulders.  
“Can’t argue with that.” Yakko said, with Wakko agreeing, “Nope.”

“And I expect to see my photo under ‘Lips of The Month’ before I’m home!” she teasingly stuck her tongue out to her brother’s before descending from the tower, her brothers watching her leave again to catch the bus.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!


End file.
